


Where do we go from here

by Malec_shadows



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Arranged Marriage, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Issues, M/M, Pillow Fights, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_shadows/pseuds/Malec_shadows
Summary: Alec always dreamed of marrying Magnus, life gives him that chance too, but this isn’t how he imagined it will turn out. To save his sister from the misery he finds himself and Magnus in a situation where he fears to lose him forever.For family debts magnus need to marry the one he considers his best friend.Arranged marriage au between two best friends.





	Where do we go from here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like my new story and the plot
> 
> I hate to make Robert the bad guy here, cz he is always loving towards Alec in the show, but for the plot!!  
> Also I don't want to here anything bad about magnus in the comment section, it's a story, everyone will come around
> 
> Forgive me for any mistakes, it isn't beta read

_“I’ll never love you, Alec. Even after we are married. My heart belongs to Camille, now and always”_

 

“Do you know what’s more exhausting than the family dinner?” Magnus enters his room, looking dramatically annoyed as he pops on Alec’s bed. God! His friend, best friend if he may add, has completely forgotten what knocking means. “to hear my father, talk about business, for 2 hours, nonstop.” He sighs, lying on bed, getting comfortable besides the weight of fluffy blanket. His lean body covered with red shirt, Alec’s favorite, is just sight for the sore eyes. For a moment, Alec forgets about what Magnus is saying, instead he observes Magnus, more like stares at him with not so holly thoughts, if Izzy was here, she would have teased him to the death “two hours Alexander, two-, what-are you even listening” Magnus throws pillow in his direction, making him come out of his fantasies, Alec blinks once in his direction before throwing the pillow back In Magnus’s direction, but Magnus is fast, he always is, he ducks his face and Alec misses his chance to hit his friend with pillow, again.

“Do you still think you can be better than me?” Magnus asks, smirking at Alec, Alec rolls his eyes at his friends’ playfulness. Pillow fight has always been their thing, right after Magnus came to sleepover at his place in third standard, it never gets old.

“It’s just a pillow fight Magnus, get over it” he says, shrugging a bit from where he was sitting at his study table.

“oh! Should I now?” Magnus teases, getting half up on his knees and holding a pillow in his hand. He gives Alec mischievous smile, making it clear what he wants and there isn’t an out for Alec.

“Don’t you dare Magnus, I’m telling you-” he warns, placing his hand defensively towards Magnus’s side as he gets up to place a chair between them. Its silly, and the pillow will not be doing much of a damage to Alec, but he still doesn’t want to give Magnus a satisfaction of winning, again and again. That smug bastard has even kept the count of how many times he hits Alec perfectly.

“Or what Alexander? you were the one not to listen what I was saying in the first place, now if I want to take my revenge then whose fault it is?” Magnus smirks, winking at Alec.

“I’m sure there is always someone else to blame” Alec smiles at Magnus, trying to look innocent. Can’t believe he is seeing Magnus after whole six months and his friends hasn’t even gave Alec the hug he deserves instead making him engage in in the silly pillow fight.

“Hey fools” Izzy, his sister calls from just outside of his room, seems like she has been there for a while “the food is ready, now stop this nonsense and act like the adults you are” she says, trying to be all serious, but her face tells the different story.

“saved by your sister, Alexander but don’t think it’s over yet” Magnus pats his shoulder making his way towards Izzy “my dear Isabelle, can’t believe it’s already six months since I last saw you. you look gorgeous. Is that the same lipstick I sent you few months ago?” Magnus asks, of course it’s not like Magnus has to send him something, why he always calls Alec his best friend when there is gift exchanging going on behind his back.

“yes, I knew you will recognize. Also, how about we see the movie you were all excited about, after dinner, what do you say?” Alec groans when he passes by them, unsurprisingly forgotten between their conversation. Great he has this evening planned for them, he wants to catch up on their lives, but this is just great. Alec always envy when it comes to her friendship with Magnus, how easily the two will blend in the conversation which will continue for hours making Alec some kind of third wheel. Most of the times it was their common interests in fashion which they always bounded over. What makes it even worse is Izzy knows how broody and grumpy he gets when he can’t have Magnus all to himself. She does this on purpose, not in bad intentions but it hurts.

Alec sits in between Jace and his mom intending not to sit next to Magnus and keep ignoring him as well. Hopefully Magnus will get the message loud and clear. Alec doesn’t take an effort to glance over Magnus who is just happily chatting with Isabelle not even bothering to notice how left out his friend is feeling.

“So how was your graduation ceremony Magnus?” Alec’s mom asks, Maryse lightwood has a scary personality if anyone asks Alec, but she also has this soft corner for Magnus she always cared about him as if he is her own son. Alec knows it has to do with Magnus’s mom, aulia’s death. Ever since then, Maryse has been so soft towards Magnus, and for that Alec will be forever thankful to her. “I heard it was quite an event” Magnus did his MBA from Harvard, everyone of course is proud of him, Alec included. Magnus has taken two years gap before joining the course as he was figuring out what to d with his life.

“it was, indeed” Magnus sips his wine and for a moment Alec’s gaze goes where Magnus’s adam’s apple bobbing while he sips vine from the glass, Alec gulps the lump in the throat, suddenly the room is getting hotter for him. “the ceremony was huge, the people and all, but what I loved was aesthetics, the theme it was all memorizing.” He says and turns to look at Alec, still smiling, Alec averts his gaze “I wish you were there, Alexander” Magnus says with honesty, and Alec’s stupid hearts beats with more speed than necessary. The fact that Magnus thought about him being there makes him feel special. They even talk about this, but he then was busy, and his mom politely declined the offer for him. Its been two years since his own graduation ceremony, he knows how special it is, he also knows what it would have meant for Magnus, if he was there too.

He nods, from the corner of his eyes he can see his mom’s shrug “Alexander, was busy then. He had some management sessions with his mentor” she answers, still smiling at Magnus who nods and continues to eat the food. Of course, he remembers his sessions and how desperately he pleaded in from of his parents to let him have these two days, but his mom scolds him of being careless saying he needs to take over the responsibility of lightwood business in near future. He will never admit it, but he did shed some tears that day.

“how is your dad’s health Magnus?” Robert asks, as Alec curse under his breath, does he have to bring this topic right now, Magnus hasn’t even eaten half of his dinner. Magnus shift a bit, discomfort is clear on his face. Its been a year now that Asmodeus had been hospitalized due to sudden paralysis, he could speak but one side of his body was unmovable. Its been a hard year for them and their own company as the whole companies’ business was on his old friends’ shoulder. That’s why he wants Magnus to join and take responsibility of the company as soon as possible. They were already in deep trouble.

“he is the same, but very now that I’ll be joining the office from tomorrow” Magnus answers, keeping his straight face but Alec knows his friend and knows how scared he is.

“That’s a great news Magnus. it’s about time for you to take over the Bane’s enterprise” Robert replies, and for the hundredth time Alec feels like he should shut up, once and for all. Ever since he knows about his dad cheating on his mom, Alec is trying his best to tolerate him. His mom and dad aren’t on talking basis, but for max they are trying to live under one roof. But Alec can see how unhappy his mother is, he just wishes she will speak up for herself.

The rest of the dinner continues in small talks between his siblings and Magnus, Alec is still trying his best to show Magnus how upset he is.

After dinner, Alec helps his mother in cleaning, Magnus offers his help but Maryse says he should enjoy the movie with Izzy and Jace. Alec doesn’t look at him, but he can feel Magnus’s eyes on him, waiting to say something, but Alec doesn’t say anything, he feels like he is playing really hard to get Magnus’s attention to all himself.

After cleaning he decides to go to his room instead of sitting in the hall to watch the movie. As he passes the hall, he can see how engrossed Magnus is in the movie, he ignores and walks to his room.

Its been almost 20 minutes and Magnus don’t bother to check on him. He tosses on bed from side to side, getting frustrated over his own expectations.

“It’s really rude to go to sleep without even saying good night to your best friend Alexander” Magnus makes an entrance making Alec’s heart skip a beat.

“I know Jace wouldn’t mind” he grumbles taking the blanket over his head.

“ouch, that hurt” Magnus replies, his bed sinks a little as Magnus falls next to him. “what did I do wrong to deserve this grumpiness?”

“It’s nothing” Alec murmurs.

“it sure doesn’t sound nothing” Magnus tries, and when Alec doesn’t reply, he forcefully removes the covers over Alec’s head, Alec groans glaring at Magnus.

“when I say it’s nothing, it’s nothing. Why don’t you just get it.” Alec scolds, his voice angry, Magnus looks hurt, the playfulness on his face all gone and for a moment Alec thinks he has crossed a line. “just let me sleep, okay?” he asks, pulling covers from Magnus’s hands harshly.

“What is with you?” Magnus asks after few minutes of silence “we always talk Alec, please talk to me. What is bothering you? did someone say something or was it-”

“I said its nothing Magnus, even if there is something you don’t have to worry, go home.” He says, even though he wants exact opposite. He isn’t even sure why he is pushing this so far.

“of course, I’ll worry Alec. You are important to me, what is bothering you will always bother me too. Now c’mon stop this and tell me what is wrong with my bestie?”

“you need to ask Isabelle that” he grits his teeth, Magnus doesn’t say anything for a while, but after few minutes he hears Magnus snorting over something.

“wait oh my god! You are jealous of your own sister?” Magnus laughs, Alec’s cheeks heat up due to embarrassment, his friend knows him the best. “oh, my little Alec needed my attention, what have I done!?” ever the drama queen, he is so annoying, Alec thinks before Magnus again takes the covers from his face and laughs at Alec who is blushing and trying to avoid looking at Magnus.

He tries to glare at Magnus this time, but the other isn’t done with his teasing. So, Alec throws a pillow on his face, not missing this time as it hits Magnus’s face and Magnus gasps out of surprise “finally” Alec cheers for his long-awaited success “and stop laughing, this isn’t funny. Also, I’m not little, I’m taller than you.”

Magnus looks at him, amused “it is a little funny, also you will always be my little Alec, you said it yourself” he says laughing and then lays right next to Alec trying to control his breath again. Alec smiles, finally feeling how childishly he was acting. He also remembers telling Magnus this, they were in high school, after a summer break when he saw Magnus for the first time, Magnus was grown in height than Alec, he teased Alec about the height difference, but in the end Alec ended up saying ‘whatever, even if I’m shorter, I’ll always be your little Alec and you have to deal with it’ its been years, and the memory was still fresh.

“is that why you didn’t sit next to me for dinner, or even talk to me?” Magnus asks, turning to a side so he is facing Alec now, he is so close, yet so far.

“Don’t act so smug, it doesn’t suit you.” Alec replies, his eyes are still on the ceiling. He can imagine Magnus smirking. “I-I just wanted to talk to you, it’s been months since I last saw you. there is so much I want to share with you” Alec rambles

“so tell me how are you, Alexander? And what happened in these past six months that you purposefully skipped telling me over the phone” Magnus asks, his voice is soft as honey. How could Alec ever forget their long calls, even when he has to wake up 5 in the morning, so it will be adjustable to Magnus’s time, he would manage that.

“it’s probably a boring thing, forget about it. Let’s talk about your graduation”

“nice try, I was not going to go home before I talk with you, you know, that right?”

“I know it’s just, dad is forcing me to marry one of business man’s daughter, he says it’s good for the business and then we can easily extend our products.” Alec sighs, finally he feels good to let it out.

“he knows you are gay, right?” Alec winces, even after so many years so admitting about his sexuality, he still feels nervous talking about it, but he isn’t ashamed of what he is, he is proud on the contrary.

“of course, Magnus, but that didn’t stop him, ever” he sighs, he is tired of his father controlling his life again and again. Magnus scold him, always, but Alec is way too scared to lose his family thus he always suppresses his needs.

“Oh, you poor creature, c’mere” Magnus offers and it takes only two seconds for Alec to bury his face in Magnus’s chest. Its been years since they will hold one another whenever the other is feeling low, Alec liked this, being held by Magnus and so close to him that he can hear Magnus’s heartbeats. In the moment like these, Alec thinks if his feelings are not one sided after all, but nothing happens between them, Magnus never looks at him like Alec looks at him, he has hopes though, hopes that Magnus will one day, return his feelings.

“Everything is going to be fine, Alec. Don’t worry about it” Magnus whispers, running his fingers through Alec’s hairs which surely helps Alec calm down.

“how Magnus, how I’m ever going to live my life as I want to”

“you need to fight for it, stand up for yourself. I know you are brave enough to make things right on your own” Magnus reassures which is kind of giving Alec hope, Magnus always know how he needs, always.

“thank you, but I’m so scared”

“don’t be, no matter what happens, I’ll always here for you, okay?” Alec hums, he knows this, Magnus has always been there for Alec, no matter what the situation is, he has helped him get over the bullies in high school, he was on Alec’s side the entire time when Alec came out, he didn’t hesitate going against Alec’s own father when Robert was against his sexuality and he knows Magnus will be there when Alec will need him.

“so, now that is out of the way, coming back to whole you were being grumpy and ignorant towards me thing” Magnus chuckles making Alec groan less out of frustration and more due to embarrassment he is feeling right now.

“Will you shut up?” Alec asks, pulling back from Magnus’s warm embrace, which he regrets immediately.

“never” Magnus replies, laughing, Alec loves that laugh but not this time, this time the laughs make him want to kick Magnus out of bed, so he does that.  
\--  
Its been week since Magnus’s return who is busier with each coming day, Alec wants to spend more time with him but he understands, their company is through some rough loss these past years and Alec wonders how they managed not to shut down the whole products. Magnus is trying very hard to get back in the game, but it’s still hard for him, he is stressed, they sure didn’t meet but they talked over phone.

Alec’s assistant tells him, he should be joining his father in a meeting it was urgent, Alec wonders what it is about. And when he sees Isabelle and his mother in his dads’ cabin, he was sure it is something serious.

“Mom is everything okay?” he asks, the stress that Izzy must be feeling was all written on her face, which scares him.

“Alec, finally, have a seat” his dad offers, Alec glares at him for a moment before taking seat next to Izzy.

“what is going on?”

“it’s nothing serious, you know-” Robert starts, but Izzy cuts him out.

“nothing serious?” her voice is full of anger eyes shining red with fury, Alec wonders what is it that makes her look like this. “So, you are arranging my marriage that too with one of my best friends is nothing?” Izzy snarls, wait what? His life to ruin wasn’t enough that his dad is ruining Izzy’s too?

“Isabelle, it’s the best option we have. You have known Magnus for years now, it won’t be that difficult.” Alec’s heart stops beating at the mention of Magnus’s name. he needs to know what his dad playing this time.

“What the hell is going on?” getting little impatient he asks, getting up and standing in front of his dad.

“calm down Alec, it’s about the debt Bane enterprises owns us.” Robert says, which doesn’t explain why he was trying to marry Izzy and Magnus.

“what do you mean? what debts?” robert never told him about anything that has to do with his friends company, what kind of debt can they own to his father anyway?

“C’mon Alec, you have a business mind, you can’t be this naïve. Who do you think looking after their finances for the years while their boss is in hospital” robert answers going near his desks, opening the document on his monitor which shows the pdf of amount expenses they have spent on the other company. The amount is huge, huge enough to run a half of their own business. “you see, it’s been roughly two years since Asmodeus asked me for my help holding up their business till Magnus would take over. I of course agreed since I own him for mentoring me through my rough years, but it’s been so long, and I want to handle the things in my way” alec wants to snort, how can Robert be like this, he always wants to control everything and everyone, he isn’t even sparing Izzy’s for the sake of money.

“yeah, but it still doesn’t explain why Izzy has to marry Magnus”

“about that, I talked with Magnus’s lawyer about his family will” Robert answers, he isn’t even ashamed about what he has done, this isn’t legal he knows it, if Magnus learns about this, he can sue his father, if that happens, it will be for better, alec thinks.

“you what?” Alec and Izzy ask at the same time, this is definitely illegal, what the hell he is even thinking.

“relax, the legal matters are handled.” He brushes it off like it is nothing and he hasn’t just crossed the line “Coming to the point, he told me about the half of companies shares which was on Magnus’s mothers name. she made a will stating, Magnus will get the whole share, only when he will marry someone in the future, surely she did this out of the concern for her own son, but it will be beneficial for our own business” this explains his fathers evil plan, he wants to take all the money in return of those debts, Alec will never let this happen, he would never let Robert betray Magnus’s trust in any way.

“how could you do this? Magnus’s father helped you his whole life, can’t you be just grateful and help him in his had time? Our business isn’t even in trouble” Maryse says, Alec is thankful to her for being on their side in this matter.

“I’m doing what is best for us, stop being emotional for once” alec glares at him, it was the cheapest stunt his father has ever pulled, even for someone like him who is already emotionally raw.

“Dad Magnus is brilliant, he will pay us back in no time, you don’t have to do this” Izzy tries, but his father seems to have made his mind.

“No, I talked with Asmodeus and he agree, he needs to be sure his son is in loving arms before he leaves this world. Actually, he is the one to tell me about the will, he is worried about Magnus more than the business” at least he is the responsible dad, Robert can use some of his sense.

“Does Magnus know about this?” izzy asks, she is clearly tense, probably thinking about her boyfriend and how to get out of this mess. Alec can’t let his dad make his sister life hell as well, he needs to do something about the whole matter.

“No, but his dad is going to talk to him today. Don’t worry about this Izzy, you know how Magnus is, he is the best choice for you” Robert is right about one thing though, Magnus is best, but he will never agree to this, even though, Izzy and him are great friends, Magnus don’t see her more than that, alec knows this.

“I’ll do it” Alec states, he can’t let either Izzy through this, this way he will be sure about Izzy being out of this and Magnus getting the love he deserves, he just hopes Magnus will agree with him.

“Alec-” izzy tries to interrupt, probably for telling him its oaky, but nothing is okay, so he shakes his head, stopping her.

“No Izzy, this is for everyone’s best, at least this way you won’t be suffering from dad’s tactics” he says clear and loud.

“Are you out of your mind Alexander” Robert snarls and for the hundredth time in last twenty minutes Alec gives him the best death glare.

“No, you listen to me” he goes near Robert, he is sure he was looking very pissed right now “I know how you do arrange marriages, nothing good comes out of this but a business deal. I’m not going to make my siblings go through this, do you understand?” Robert glares back at him, but he doesn’t say anything but goes back to his chairs and goes silent for another ten minutes, Alec goes near Izzy looks sympathetically at him.

“very well then, I’m thinking about few products which can attract the people like you” he says, looking at Alec with disgust, and Alec tries to suppress his anger, his father is a homophobe, he wonders if his father will ever accept him. “I’ll talk with Asmodeus about this then we can arrange your and Magnus’s meeting, so we could talk more” his father dismisses them, already having his whole attention to his phone.

Outside the office, his mother stops him “Alec, I know whatever decision you take I always right, and I support you, fully, but are you sure about this?” Izzy is standing beside her, her face was showing the guilt she is feeling, he hugs her, assuring “yes mom, I’m sure, and Iz, don’t you worry about me, everything will be just fine” when he pulls back from the hug, Izzy is smiling at him, it isn’t a happy smile, but that will do for now.  
\--  
When he gets back at his home, its quite late, he feels the exhaustion and stress through his whole body, he takes some water from kitchen and sits on the couch for a while. Breathing heavily, his thoughts goes directly to what happened today, he has always dreamed of marrying Magnus someday, but not like this, this isn’t fair at all. He isn’t even sure about Magnus’s feeling towards him, all he knows is Magnus considers him his best friend and will do anything for Alec, he in fact has in past. What they have is special, he doesn’t want to lose this, this is the main reason why he hasn’t asked Magnus out yet. His friend has been always open about his personal life, but in past six-seven months they haven’t talked about their dating life, which scares Alec a lot.

He sighs and gets up to make his way towards his bedroom, when he enters his room, he sees Magnus standing near a window, hands folded over his stomach, even when Alec could only see his back, he knows Magnus is stressed and wonders how many hours he is standing there.

“Magnus?” Alec calls, Magnus doesn’t reply, Alec don’t know what to do, the tension in the room suddenly becomes thick which can tell Alec only one thins, Magnus knows. He doesn’t say anything, stands stills on the lace just inside the entrance of the room.

“I talked with my dad” Magnus finally answers, his voice is so cold that sends shiver through Alec’s entire existence and not in good ways, he stands there, completely frozen, he isn’t ready for what’s coming next. The silence is killing him, he wants Magnus to say something, even if it isn’t pleasant he just wants Magnus to talk to him.

Magnus turns to him, his face is cold and distant “I guess, congratulations are in order” he passes by Alec, tapping on his shoulder he makes his way outside the room.

“Magnus wait” Alec goes near him, he searches for Magnus’s eyes, but Magnus doesn’t look at him, he doesn’t like this, his biggest fear is to lose Magnus, and by marrying him he is doing the exactly same. “I tried to explain my dad, I really did, but he has made up his mind, I’m so sorry Magnus, please just let’s talk, just don’t-don’t be like this” even after trying his best to be strong, Alec’s voice crack in the end, hot red tears burning in his eyes as he focuses on his breathing.

“you want to talk, about what? If you want me to be your whore in nights then I’ll be but don’t expect anything from me” Alec’s ears buzzes from what just Magnus calls himself, how could he even think like this, he calms himself, thinks that Magnus is saying this out of anger he doesn’t mean anything by this.

“Magnus calm down please? look we can talk to my dad again, or perhaps your dad? And see what can be done. I don-don’t see you as what you just called, I’ll never, you are my best friend, I respect you, you know that”

“I don’t want to live in debts, I’m doing this” Magnus says, but he still doesn’t look at Alec, Alec wonders why Magnus is behaving like this is all his fault even when he feels like he should be doing this too. “but get this straight Alec” for the first time, this evening, Magnus looks at him, but this isn’t the look his best friend would give him, his friend who is there for him in every possible situation, Alec hasn’t regretted any other decision in his life like this one. “I’ll never love you, Alec. Even after we are married. My heart belongs to Camille, now and always” he says, so Camille it is, he gulps the lump in his throat, nods, because he doesn’t trust his voice right now, he will break down if he says something.

Magnus turns and exit the room, leaving very emotionally broken Alec on his own.  
\--


End file.
